Young
by KittyAttack
Summary: My second Character Theme. This one is for Chiyo. Rated T for violence and deep sorrow. Sorry for the sadness, thought it fits.


_Young_

_**We are young!But we have heartBorn in this world as it all falls apart…**_

_**I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain.**_

Chiyo grunting, slamming her back against the brick wall as stray bullets flew around her. The cry repeated.

_**I see the love; I see the hate; I see this world that we can make!**_

She glanced around, finding the ladder in question and scrambled up it. "Mommy!"

_**I see life, I see the sky. Give it all to see you fly...**_

Leaping through the window, Chiyo called out, only to be answered by a soft, pitiful cry beside her.

_**Yes! We wave this flag of hatred, but you're the one's who made it!!**_

A scrawny 6 year old boy was huddled in a corner, a ragged stuffed cat held tightly in his arms.

_**Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes.**_

Blood stained his small, bare feet, dried from the kitchen floor.

_**I hear the hate in all your words all the wars to make us hurt**_

Glancing in, she saw two dead bodies, obviously the parents. Beckoning the boy forward, she lifted him onto her back. "Hold on tight."

_**We get so sick of so sick; we never wanted all this**_

Crawling back down the ladder, she warily looked around before shifting the boy's weight and taking off running.

_**Medication for the kids with no reason to live!**_

Deceased bodies littered the streets, blood staining the pavement. Loud moans of the injured were mixed with that of the dying.

_**So we march to the drums of the dammed as we come**_

Scars covered Chiyo's lithe body, wrapping themselves around her arms, legs, and face; stray pieces of hair that escaped the single ponytail on the back of her head billowed behind her as she ran.

_**Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!**_

Nearly tripping, the boy screamed in shock. She righted herself and continued the pace, silencing him.

_**We are young! But we have heart, born in this world as it all falls apart**_

Slowing her pace as she reached her destination, a small warehouse, she dropped the kid gently and held his hand.

_**We are strong, we don't belong, born in this world as it all falls apart…**_

She bent down to his level, smiling. She told him her name in perfect English, and asked for his.

_**As we walk among the shadows, the streets the field of battle**_

He smiled as well and wiped tears away. "Lucas." She hugged hm and grabbed his hand again, reassuring him. They walked to the building.

_**Take it up, we wear the medal, raise your hands with burning candles.**_

Glancing around, making sure no one was watching, she pressed a hidden panel against the wall.

_**Hear us whisper in the dark hear, in the rain you see the spark**_

A series of buttons appeared, and Chiyo pressed the correct ones. Suddenly, a wall of tires moves, exposing a giant room with a series of tunnels connecting to it.

_**Feel the beating of our hearts, fleeting hope as we depart**_

A small laugh of joy erupted from the shadows and a small girl ran pout, clinging to her leg. She smiled and patted the girl's head.

_**All together, walk alone against all we've ever known**_

Heads of the hungry survivors turned to look at her. She presented the boy, and a woman with an aging face led him down one of the hall-like tunnels. The infirmary. After that, he would be placed in another room where children slept. Within days, he would know his way around this secure facility.

_**All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home**_

She grabbed an apple and left; Lucas would be fine. She had a job to do. An elderly lady nodded to her as she left.

_**But you take all we are; the innocence of our hearts.**_

For she was the Savior of the group; not the hunters, or a gatherer. She was the Savior; she found people and saved them, bringing them back to the shelter.

_**Make us kneel before the alter as you tear us apart!**_

Through the light and the dark, flame or sparks.

_**So we march to the drums of the dammed as we come**_

She didn't complain, it was her job. She could do that.

_**Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!**_

And she loved it.

_**We are young! But we have heart, born in this world as it all falls apartWe are strong, we don't belong, born in this world as it all falls apartWe will fight or we will fall, till the angels save us all**_

Gunshots. Screams of the dying.

_**We will fight or we will fall, till the angels save us all**_

Sobs of loved ones.

_**We will fight or we will fall, till the angels save us all...**_

And one sole survivor, saving them all.

_**We are young! But we have heart, born in this world as it all falls are strong, we don't belong, born in this world as it all falls are strong, we don't belong! Born in this world as it all falls apart……**_

_**Yeah, this one is pretty sad. Basically, it's based in the future, where Chiyo is in America. A great war, bigger than Iraq, is happening, and Chiyo is put in the middle of it. Dropping out of college before it explodes, she meets a group of stragglers making their way to the 'Safe Haven'. She follows them and meets everyone, immediately deciding to do the job no one else wanted; to find and save survivors. Making her way past soldiers and civilians fighting in the streets, she does the best she can.**_

_**This song is extremely sad to me. I love it, but besides that, I find it true. In a few years from now, maybe even sooner, our nation will be destroyed. Children will be losing parents, and killed where they feel safe. **_

_**Now, you don't even have to care about this. But I do. **_

_**BUT ANYWAYS. This is based on the song 'Young' by Hollywood Undead. Copy write goes to them, as well as Kudos. Enjoy?**_


End file.
